1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base body, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic photoreceptor used in an image forming apparatus, for example, an electrophotographic photoreceptor having a cylindrical base body and a photoconductive layer is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2017-155269).
Such an image forming layer is required to stabilize printing quality.